After the Farplane
by Bleedndreamz
Summary: Jecht is given a second chance when his son Tidus leaves the farplane in FFX-2. The Fayth never said where the second chance would be, but not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Jecht receives his second shot at being a father, for Uzumaki Naruto.


If anyone is paying attention to my update speeds, and number of stories getting produced. I just want to get a whole bunch of story ideas out of the way so I can openly think about them. I'd hate having the perfect story, then suddenly I talk about it and someone makes a crummy one shot. Then I go out to write a story and I get a review like, "Your just copying XXXXX" would bug me to no end.

Anyways this story idea is simple. I liked the Final Fantasy X character Jecht. This story is just based on the concept of a what if(like many of my stories.) This "What if" is...(Or where if)

Where did Jecht go after not gaining a Sending? The Farplane right?

What if Jecht was rematerialized in Konoha by the faith for his own second chance when his son, Tidus got his own with Yuna at the end of Final Fantasy X-2?

Jecht in my opinion was one of the most interesting characters Square has ever made. Jecht was the muscular, sports star, drunk. He is the Father of Final Fantasy X's main character, Tidus. Jecht would often criticize his son, calling him a crybaby and weak. He really loved his son, yet didn't know how to express it in a gentle way. So he hoped that his criticisms would make Tidus grow up strong, but Tidus took his father's criticisms at face value (Not looking underneath the underneath) and grew to hate the man.

The main idea of this "What If?" is

What if Jecht had a second shot at parenthood? How would he choose to raise his new son(Naruto)?

Inspired by Final Fantasy Dissidia. Jecht. Tidus and Naruto's completely similar looks and personalities.

Naruto will take after Jecht to the bone. I don't see how he couldn't being raised by a man like him.

Cocky, Skilled, fairly smart, humble, hard to express Naruto. I could go in more depth but I would reveal plot.

xxxx

xxxx

A tall muscular man's head shot out of the hot water he was in. His hair was wet and spiked down to his shoulders. It was tied around the forehead with a dark red headband, the ribbons of the headband falling down the left side of his face going just below his chin. His body was heavily scarred, his face had two scars on his cheek. The man's face had some facial hair, but that wasn't his most interesting feature. His most interesting feature must of been his large tattoo that was on his ripped chest. There was no easy way to describe the tattoo besides it being an awesome looking J. Those that had never seen the symbol before would likely never knew what it was without proper explanation.

He stood up out of the water and crawled out of the it only to look behind him. It appeared he had been in a hot spring. He looked at his hands and was able to gauge that he hadn't been in there for long, they fingertips weren't even pruned.

Out of the water one could see his full attire from this view. It was... interesting to say the least. His right arm had some athlete's tape on the wrist. The man's left arm was covered by a large metal gauntlet. The average person would probably ask themselves by now, "Why does a man have so many curious features on the left side of his body?" However that thought is redeemed once you go past the waist line. Along his waist looks like the remains of torn overalls, only on strap remaining discarded around the waist. On his right leg, it looked as if there was a large piece of orange cloth, severely worn at the bottom strapped to him. The cloth had black dancing patters, almost like embers of a flame dancing on it going upwards near the bottom. In the front of his right leg he had several triangle pieces of cloth, that looked oddly like white tan. To top off his right leg, these was an X shaped scar on his ankle. The only remaining notable feature that stood out on the man was... he didn't appear to believe in shoes?

The man groaned and rolled his right shoulder while cracking his neck. He stumbled out of the hot spring, only to have to hop over a chain with a sign attached to it saying "Closed for maintenance, hours 2pm-3:45pm"

The man looked up to the sun and was able to estimate it being around three. He was able to look both ways down the road, and it was fair easy to tell that nothing was one way, and a village was another way. The buildings in this distance added to figuring that out.

The man sighed, judging by the distance, it was likely going to be a long walk before he could figure out where he was. He just knew one thing, this wasn't Zanarkand and this wasn't Spira. He was in another world, now all he had to do was find out which.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he kicked a small red rubber ball against the wall of the orphanage. The motion was soon made second nature to him as he kicked it and it bounced back to him. This was the only toy he was really allowed to play with. It started when he was turning five, and could take care of himself in the orphanage. They then made him play outside all day in a closed off area fenced in on both sides, one leading to the streets of Konoha. Now he was six.

The small kid fence that resided on the other side couldn't hold him, however if he was caught out of it, he would just be put back in. Soon he stopped trying, because he would end up pissing off the people working at the orphanage. Many of them were teenagers that were just following their orders as the looked after the kids. Some of them were twelve year old genin in taking their first missions. In truth that part wasn't that bad. He often would meet many different ninja in training as they would often be assigned to babysit the orphanage. The problem was, they weren't allowed to play with him. They were also normally very busy with the other children.

He often heard the people at the orphanage that worked there say things like it was the busiest it had ever been in years. They would shoot him looks while they talked about it which always confused him, he assumed he was just over thinking things. He was learning things quickly, the people at the orphanage were teaching him a lot of things at nights. They told him the sooner that he learned how to take care of himself, he could be off on his own like a grown adult. It sounded pretty exciting when he thought about it. In truth he was pretty much done, any day he was supposed to go off on his own now.

He was lost in his thoughts and kicked the ball hard, making it fly back into his left leg, nearly taking himself off his feet.

Just then the fence rattled, meaning someone must be there. Naruto spun toward the fence only to catch glimpse of a man with a headband looking at him curiously. The man then righted himself saying, "You should keep your eye on the ball, or next thing you know it will hit you in the face kid." he finished his statement with a smirk on his face as he stood back cross his arm with his gauntlet covered one.

Naruto straightened himself and proceeded to give the man a calculating stare, no one ever really talked to him before. At least people on the other side of the fence.

XXX

Up on a roof from a distance two masked men were looking down at the scene on the street below them.

"Do you recognize that man Rin?" asked an obvious male voice.

The masked female shook her head not breaking eye contact with the figure on the street below.

"Watch him, I'm going to report to the nearest patrol and have them run a profile check on the man." before he disappeared in a flash without waiting for the female's response.

XXX

Naruto stopped staring and bluntly asked, "Why are you talking to me?" genuinely curious. In turn this caused the man to raise an eyebrow.

"Because I can. Is there a law against talking to you?" he asked amused with the question.

The boy in turn opened his eyes, "You know I don't know... no one else talks to me..." he looked down in thought. All the while the man on the other side of the fence had his eyes narrowed ever so more slightly then before.

'Why does no one talk to the kid?' he thought quietly to himself. He brushed off the thought quickly wanted to remind the kid that someone was talking to him now, that was all that mattered.

"Oh well, hey kid you got any tricks you can do with that ball?" The man asked with a smile. He couldn't help but feel that this boy was like the homeless people he would find around Zanarkand and Spira. Sometimes a hello could do a lot more good then spare change.

Naruto's eyes shined at the thought of someone wanting to see something he had learned. Naruto nodded and set the ball at his feet, "Well I am still working on it... but I am close!" he finished cheerfully.

The man punched his metal covered fist into the palm of his hand before pumping, "Alright show me whatcha' got!"

Naruto used his right foot to kick the ball hard against the wall in an upwards arc. The ball bounced off and floated in the air for a moment getting its maximum hang time, before falling back down just in time to catch Naruto's same right foot in a spinning kick to the ball. The ball hit the wall again, this time hitting the ground, soon rolling harmlessly along it.

The man grinned a bit, "It was good kid for your age, but you got a long way to go." he said as he cracked his neck. "Let me show you how it is done." He hopped over the fence and kicked the ball up into his hand.

Out of the quarter of his eye he was able to see the image of a woman with brown hair suddenly appear at the place he was just standing at the side of the fence. The man raised an eyebrow at her before turning his attention to Naruto who was currently ranting, "Hey what do you mean I have a long way to go! I thought that was pretty good, I'm only six you know!"

The man ruffled the boys hair in a fatherly matter as he set the ball down roughly in front of him. "You got a long way to go, let me show you." he moved in front of the ball, and motioned for Naruto to take a couple steps back. "I usually charge for lessons ya know..." he remembered what he said to his son when they were in the same situation. He couldn't help but show off the move that made him famous.

"You did a nice shot kid, but the best shot is done... like this!" he exclaimed as he as he roughly kicked the ball with his left foot against the wall. It made a loud resounding thud, that probably shook the room on the other side of the wall. The ball bounced back at him in an arc, which he kicked up with an extended leg forward as if kicking someone in the face with his right foot. He proceeded to jump up and punching the ball with his knuckles sending it into the wall. The ball once again came back at his, at which point he adjusted the arc of the ball to make up for the fact that this ball, unlike a blitzball did not have the necessary grooves to sail through the air. He punched the ball into the ground about half way from him to the wall. The ball bounced from the ground into the wall and sailed up high into the air, far higher then the roof. The man then proceeded to jump into the air and do several clockwise turns as the ball slowly fell to him.

Naruto heard the man call out, "You can't do it kid." he kicked the ball hard, forcing it to sail at incredibly fast speeds due to the force behind the kick. "But don't worry my boy." he continued as the ball crashed into the wall, severely denting it and breaking off paint. He landed, refusing to look at the kid relishing in the deja vu of this scenario, "You're not the only one. No one else can do it. I'm the best!" he massaged his metal covered shoulder as he turned around to the gaping boy.

The woman at the fence however was very surprised, but for different reasons. 'No chakra use at all?' she looked at the dented wall, then the rubber ball, 'How did he do that?' she thought to herself. She broke herself from her thoughts and kept a look of impassiveness about her.

"Sir, can you please come with me." she called from the other side of the fence, no emotion on her on her young face.

The scarred man turned to the woman at the gate, getting Naruto's attention as well. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Why is everyone stopping by here today?" he said with a grin and his eyes squinted. Of course once his eyes were fully open again, the boy instantly said, "Hey can you teach me how to do that!"

He shook the man's gauntlet covered arm roughly, gathering clanking noises from the metal. The man appeared unfazed, he looked at the woman on the other side of the fence for a good ten more seconds before turning his attention back to Naruto.

"I'm afraid I can't teach you it. It is virtually impossible to learn, the move takes that much skill." he boasted with a small grin on his face, sure that was a lie. He planned to teach it to his son... but his plans got delayed.

Naruto crossed his arms, "I could learn it! Whats it called?" he asked stubbornly, yet curiously. The man gave a grin, the name was the best part, "That kid, was the Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark 3." he said massaging the back of his neck.

The woman on the other side of the fence continued to stare on, the more she watched, the more it appeared the man was not a threat. Albeit... he was pretty cocky and a bit of a dick. He wasn't outwardly rude to the boy in general. She doubted he was treating the boy any different then he would any other child. To be honest with herself, the thought was refreshing.

Naruto frowned, "Then how did you learn it?" he asked, adding "And whats a Jecht?" as an after thought.

The man couldn't hold back his amusement, "I told you kid, I'm the best. That is how I learned it, and I'm Jecht."

Rin stood on the other side of the gate now watching the two. The profile check was now irrelevant. It was obvious the man was not from around here. The name Jecht was even odder then the name Naruto. As the man spoke, it was obvious that he appeared to be telling the truth when he called himself the best. The pure cockiness, and confidence backing his statements was enough proof to know that even if he wasn't the best at... this, he was one of the best.


End file.
